


I Feel Better. Do You?

by miss_whimsy



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing/Extended scene from Episode 2.08. Spoilers for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Better. Do You?

Two minutes later, Oliver found Connor sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"I don't know what bothers me more. The fact that you took a hammer to my laptop or the fact that you thought that would make what was on it unrecoverable."

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Connor sighed at the floor.

“If you think I care more about that than I do about whatever this is…”

Connor finally looked up. “Whatever this is? Are you taking it seriously yet?"

"Are you going to tell me what's actually wrong?" Oliver asked, folding his arms over his chest. "Because it's not this. It's not the hacking. I've been doing that all this time. That's why you wanted me in the first place."

Connor rubbed his hands over his face and huffed out a laugh. "I'm in hell. This is actually hell now."

Oliver frowned, hugged himself a little tighter. "Talk to me. You do this. You deflect. You don't have to do that with me."

"Yes," Connor shouted, surging to his feet. "Yes, I do. You don't understand. I can't talk to you."

He stalked across the room, around the living room and kitchen, nervous and frustrated. Oliver watched him, waiting for him to come back.

“You have been acting so crazy lately. With this," Connor waved his hand around and then lifted up the laptop and dropped it to the floor. "With everything. I can't worry about you more than I already am, because if anything happened to you..." He stopped and turned away, running his hands through his hair. He stared at the empty milk carton next to the sink.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said, stepping forward to pick up the laptop. "Only, I'm not sorry, because how is what I did worse than anything you've done?"

Connor spun to face him and for a moment he looked so utterly destroyed that Oliver didn't think anything would ever be able to fix it.

"Hey," Oliver said, reaching out a hand towards him. "Hey. No. I didn't mean it like that. Whatever you think I meant. I didn't."

There were tears in Connor's eyes now and Oliver could see him struggling. "Ollie..."

They were only standing a few feet apart, but Oliver felt the distance like a vast cavern between them. "Hey," he said again and closed the gap. "It's me. What can't you tell me?"

And then all of a sudden Connor was sobbing, shaking, clutching at Oliver as though his life depended on it.

They sank awkwardly down to the floor and Oliver wrapped his arms around Connor, holding him as he cried out all of his fear.

"I meant," Oliver soothed, "that you're always putting yourself in danger and you expect me just to be fine with it, and I'm not. Because I feel the same. If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

"If I tell you what I did," Connor whispered, tired and hoarse and still holding on to Oliver so tight. "If I tell you, you'll leave."

"No," Oliver said. "Whatever it was, you had a good reason. I know that much. I know you. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Connor laughed, only a little hysterically, so they were making progress. "I'm not getting rid of you at all. Will you get that through your amazing brain once and for all?"

"Why do you think I feel any differently?" Oliver asked. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. And I'll try not to do anything too crazy." He kissed Connor's cheek. "But just know I love you. And that I want to help. With everything."

Connor leaned against Oliver again, closed his eyes and nodded. "I love you too."

Oliver smiled, rubbed Connor's back, kissed the top of his head.

"Can I teach you how to actually destroy a computer now?"


End file.
